moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirwood Ranger Handbook: Combat Strategy and Tactics
The Combat Strategy and Tactics section of the Mirwood Ranger Handbook covers information and techniques utilized by rangers in the Ranger Order of Mirwood in order to conduct and execute missions within the order or as part of the First Regiment's fighting force. Introduction Whether in the field with the Royal Army or conducting business for the Ranger Order, both strategy and tactics are key to mission success. The following chapter will cover the basic techniques and ideologies necessary for combat and stealth-related situations for a ranger or group of rangers. =Small Unit Tactics= ----Rangers make use of the skill sets they bring to theFirst Regiment (Stormwind Army)First Regiment in the form of a small unit; able to conduct flexible missions that would otherwise be impossible in a deployment of a full regiment of troops. Various tactics utilize the tools available to the rangers as well as the condensed manner in which they are deployed in. Rangers should be familiar with the standard formations of the Regiment that are taught during their tenure as a scout or archer. Scouting A single ranger or a group of no more than two are sent ahead of the unit in order to discern what is ahead of them. This is used when the unit is uncertain of the situation ahead and cannot jeopardize losing the entire unit if the worst were to happen. Overwatch Rangers that are in overwatch would provide observation, reconnaissance, and covering fire with their longbows while the rest of the rangers approach an objective or area. Combined Fire A tactic where the unit leader would assign specific targets to each ranger in the unit. Then on a simple countdown or signal, the entire unit would unleash their arrows at their target and effectively eliminating all threats at the same time. This tactic would be used if multiple enemies were present nearby and needed to be taken out without alerting more. Shoot and Scoot This tactic has the rangers moving to a different position every time they shoot their bows. It will enable enemies to be unable to locate which direction the projectiles are coming from, sowing confusion and chaos. Usually, this tactic is implemented during an ambush in a location where a wide area is deemed clear so that each ranger has more freedom to choose where to relocate. Fire and Maneuver The ranger unit is split into two groups. One would remain in a fortified position where they are able to fire arrows upon the enemy, while the other group would be able to move to a new location. This tactic is usually implemented when you need the rangers placed into specific positions while under attack. Bounding Overwatch Similar to Fire and Maneuver, this small unit tactic involves rangers moving from one position to the next while providing arrow fire to pin down the opponents. The unit will be split such that one group would be providing overwatch by raining arrows down on enemy positions in order to keep their heads down while the other group runs to the new position. Upon reaching the new position, that group will now provide overwatch as the second group runs to their next position. The unit will continue moving forward, rotating roles until both groups reach their desired location. This tactic is used when the entire ranger squad needs to relocate from their current position while under attack. This is also known as "leapfrogging." Peeling In the event that a retreat is necessary, peeling is incurred which involves one or several rangers shooting back at the enemy while the others run. Once a ranger or rangers are peeled they should provide their own covering fire to the men and women who peeled for them. This would continue until the rangers are out of the hostile area. =Movement and Camouflage= ----As a Ranger, many of your greatest discoveries will be made while standing still. However, one cannot and should not remain sedentary all the time. The following will cover ways to move through the woods or your environment without frightening animals or alerting enemies. By combining careful movement with natural camouflage, a ranger can become practically invisible. Stealth Approaching your enemies or target undetected is the key aspect here. Enemies with no knowledge of your presence are extremely vulnerable and open up a lot more variety of options available to a ranger in order to accomplish the mission. You must be able to use whatever you have at your disposal to remain unseen so that you may conduct the business of your operation with the maximum amount of discretion. Optimally, rangers would have minimal extra gear on them, as we would rely on our survival skills in order to sustain ourselves if in the field for long periods of time. Any additional gear that must be brought should be kept to a minimum. Too much extra items run the risk of them making too much noise, thus compromising the mission. Lighting An often overlooked aspect of the environment, specific shades of light or lack thereof can make or break a stealth operation. Under the most desired conditions, most of the ranger missions would be conducted at night when darkness can be used to their advantage. However, when it is not possible to wait for nightfall, a ranger must improvise the use of lighting, both natural and created. Oftentimes, when there is plenty of foliage or structures, their shadows can be used to seek cover. One can use the darker areas to further mask their approach. The bright sunlight can also be used, as the glare from the intense light can prevent enemies from having visualization of a certain area. Body Camouflage Charcoal is excellent for camouflaging exposed body parts. Blotch it on to create a dappled effect, but don't cover yourself entirely with it. Use it on the bony areas of the face, but don't rub it in dark around the eyes or you'll accentuate their whiteness. A good rule is to darken the ridges and leave the hollows of your eyes. Sprigs of pine needles and leaves can camouflage hair and beard. Small branches can also be used to camouflage clothing by sticking them in belts or buttonholes, letting them hang naturally. Remember that a little camouflage goes a long way; you don't have to cover everything. De-scenting Animals have an excellent sense of smell, so camouflaging you scent before stalking or observing animals at close range is ideal. Before a hunt, avoid strong-smelling foods and if possible, take sweat bath. A quick way of getting the same effect is to bathe with soap made from pine tar or peppermint. Rub your clothes and the exposed parts of your body with pine needles or any aromatic herb. Be sure that the plant you use also grows naturally in the area you are going to stalk or the animals may get suspicious and move away. Another easy method for de-scenting the body is to sit front of a campfire for fifteen or twenty minutes. Animals are rarely alarmed by the smell of smoke. Hiding One of the best ways to observe is to find a hiding place and wait. Regardless of familiarity with the terrain, walk quietly and slowly within sight of the area. Use splatter vision and focused hearing to determine information around you and to scan the area at a distance in order to find a spot to hide. Approach your hiding spot from downwind and in a stalk, never walking or running. Crouch low and be indefinitely patient. Look and listen. The hide itself should offer enough cover to protect and camouflage most of your body but allow you to see through. Enter the hide with as little disturbance as possible. Decide what position you want to take, then use your best stalking techniques to get into it. If you plan to be in a hide for a long time, lie flat or choose a comfortable sitting position. Generally, the lower the better. Carefully arrange brush and sprinkle a few leaves or needles to on your clothing to break up your outline. Then wait. Attune yourself to the flow of your environment and relax so that you will be alert to any signals. Category:Mirwood Ranger Handbook